


Into the wormhole they go

by TheHitoro



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Focused around Yellow, Kids sneaking into places they really shouldn't, Like really you thought the best place to hide in was an in-use lab?, POV switch, Sans - Freeform, The Gaster Accident, and Monster Kid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 04:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10756710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHitoro/pseuds/TheHitoro
Summary: My version of the Gaster incident





	1. The Set-Up

You had evaded the royal guard all throughout Waterfall, that is, until the very last stretch. She had been standing on top of an outcropping of rock, muttering to herself, when she spotted you. There was no warning, just the shout of "HUMAN!" And suddenly you were being pelted with spears. You ran, you only had three bullets left, and those were to be used to bring justice to the other fallen children. You dodged under a spear and sprinted under the outcropping. You heard a clang as the warrior jumped down from her perch and started to pursue you. You dodged another spear and continued past the 'Welcome to Hotland' sign. The guard behind you grunted and began to slow as you reached Hotland. Wasting no time, you sprinted over the bridge, past the water cooler, and into the building ahead. You stood frozen as you found yourself in a room full of monsters seemingly preparing for something. Luckily there was a cart with a huge machine covered in a sheet near the doorway and so you lifted the cloth over your head, squeezed yourself next to the machine, and waited.

Sans was exited, no, he was more than exited! He was absolutely ecstatic about the first testing of their newly built wormhole generator. 

"Come on Dad, let's get this show on the road!"

His father chuckled and began to wheel the machine into the elevator. Sans got into the elevator after him as Gaster waved to everyone not involved in the experiment.

"Goodbye everyone, by the next time you see me, I will have changed the world!


	2. The Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure this chapter is self-explanatory

You waited a few minutes after the cart stopped moving to peek out from under the tarp covering the machine. You carefully crouched, still pressed up against the machine, and lifted the tarp above your eye level. You saw a group of monters chatting near what looked like the entrance. Surveying the room, you saw a generator of some sort in the corner of the room. Casting a glance back at the monsters, you slipped out from the under the tarp and acroos the room, praying that you wouldn't be seen. You make it behind the generator only to look back and see that the group of monsters had left. Sighing in relief, you turned around only to come face to face with two two nearly identical lizard monsters. One of them started talking.

"Yo! Are you sneaking in here to watch the scientists do stuff too?"

Not even giving you time to come up with something to say, the monster kid continued.

"D-don't worry though, we won't snitch, we're always sneaking into the lab to watch our big sister work!"

The more silent of the siblings nodded to their sibling's statement. You all hushed as suddenly, five monsters came through the entrance to the room and began to move the machine off the cart. One monster took off the tarp while the other four lifted it up and of the cart and moved it to the other side of the room. They set it down in a space on the floor that seemed to fit the machine perfectly. Next, they attached wires to it, some coming from the wall and several others from the generator you were hiding behind. The monsters then proceeded to exit the room. When they were gone, one of the monster kids spoke up. 

"What do you think it does, yo?"

The other kid piped up. "I bet it makes a portal to the surface!" They turn to you. "Yo, what do you think it does?"

You think for a second. "I heard one of them say something about making a wormhole."

The more exitable kid began to speculate again. "What do you think a wormhole is, yo? Why would they wanna make a hole for worms anyway?" 

You giggle. "A wormhole isn't a hole for worms, dummy, it's like a portal."

The kid looked at you with bright eyes, "You mean, I might actually be right? Yo-"

Suddenly they were interrupted by a screeching noise. The machine on the far side of the room had suddenly activated and was emitting a series of loud noises. Suddenly, a wave of black spread from it, spreading across the room like a sheet of paper. The film of black shimmered, and then suddenly a pictue sprung to life. You saw a field of grass and sunlight. The kids beside you ogled at the sight of the surface world. The door opened and 5 monsters came out. The one in the lead a tall skeleton in a black coat. Lagging behind, a small skeleton in a white labcoat. The shorter skeleton lingered near the door as his co-workers stood ogling at the portal. The skeleton in the lead rushed forward towards the machine and looked over it. He turned around, seemingly satisfied, and raised his hands as if to say 'Behold'. Naturally, this is when everything went wrong. The scene of the surface suddenly turned black, as though the feed had suddenly been cut. Then, with a tearing, screeching noise, something in the machine broke and sprayed a liquid all over the tall skeleton. The skeleton melted. You could see hus face start to droop, and peices of him were falling off and flying into the inky black void. Suddenly, the wave of black converged, swallowing the rest of the skeleton, as well as three of the scientists. You yelled as one of the monster kids got pulled around the side of the machine and went tumbling into the void without the time to even issue a scream. You wrapped a hand around a vable on the machine and grabbed the front of the other kid's shirt and held on for dear life.

Sans could only grip the railing helplessly as the wormhole converged and swallowed his father, along with his co-workers. Sans might have just stood there forever if he hadm't heard a noise near the back-up generator. He was dumbfounded by what he saw. A human child with one hand gripping a cable and the other gripping one of Alphys' siblings. The void was approaching at a very slow but sure rate. He looked behind him at the door. He could just leave and let these two kids die. No one would know, they would assume they died in the accident. They probably wouldn't even know that the human had been here. Yet... He watched as the cable was ripped free of the wall of the generator, so that it's occupents were now dangerously close to the void. He sighed, he couldn't just let these two kids die. So Sans jumped into action. He teleported behind the generator. He could feel the hole trying to suck him in. As it was, he was pressed up against the machine. He then proceeded to cautiously make his way around the side. He could hear the kid muttering;"Hang on, monster kid." Over and over. Neither kid looked like they were very aware. They're eyes were wide open in a dazed way. Sans himself could feel his mind beginning to fuzz. He grabbed the wrist of the human kid and tried to teleport back to the door. Nothing happened. At this point, Sans was in panic mode, he had no clue what to do and his mind was starting to fuzz out. He looked down at the kids, and then his libe of sight went down to the cable, following to it's source. Sans' eyesockets widened as he realized the machine must still be on, generating this black hole. And so he summoned a bone and drove it into the generator. For several seconds nothing happened. And then the void began to recede. Sans and the two children fell to the ground. Sans just laid there for a few seconds before saying anything.

"You two kids alright?"

The only answer he got was a groan from the human. Sans began to get up but immediately fell down again, suddenly exhausted. He closed his eyes, deciding it would do him good to nap for a little while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the core of the fic! The next two chapters are going to be focused on our three survivors shortly after the accident. Please comment to tell me if you see any grammatical or spelling mistakes so that I may fix them. I would also like you to tell me if anything is inconsistent. Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the short intro, but I'm just trying to put everything in place before we start.  
> The next chapter should be up by the end of Sunday. Also, tell me if you see any grammatical or spelling mistakes so that I may fix them. And feel free to tell me any ways I could improve my writing. Thank for reading!


End file.
